Darkness Within
by sleoniek6
Summary: The light in this world continues to disappear. Many things have changed, including me.


Disclaimer: Not mine.  
This is a rewrite of a story I wrote 10 years ago. I can't get onto my old account anymore so I thought I'd post it again here. I thought it would be nice to post a story again instead of being someone who simply reads fan fiction.

As the title suggests, this is a Dark fic from Ron's POV. This was written before the ending of Harry Potter

**Darkness Within**

I stand alone watching from afar as they slowly lower your coffin into the freshly dug earth. I don't cry. Not one tear escapes from my cold eyes. The ever changing magical world and the evil forces within it have hardened me over the years and so emotional reactions such as crying are beneath me now. I have no right to cry for you anyway and you certainly don't deserve my tears because you ruined my life. Perhaps having loved you once I should feel some sort of pain or loss but I don't feel anything, not even a sense of triumph. After all I am alive and you are not.

I don't have anything to thank you for. Not even the memories we shared. Memories of a better life before the hate within my body took over every emotion within me. Because of you I don't know what it feels like to be happy. I haven't felt that emotion since before we lost our best friend. The same friend we spent all those years fighting for.

Many people died fighting for the famous Harry Potter back then. Dumbledore, Percy and Hagrid even Malfoy wanted to protect him in the end. I was once one of those people. Ready to die for the greater good but what was the greater good anyway? Why were so many people willing to die? What was so special about Harry Potter? I never thought about all these things until your cold and indifferent behaviour forced me to. Of course you never questioned your loyalties towards him and now you're dead. You're dead just like him.

So many years have passed since Harry's death and yet I still remember your reaction when I told you that Harry had been killed by Voldemort. You didn't believe me, wanting to see his torn and bloody body for yourself but I wouldn't let you. Harry's body had been unrecognisable. Of course I had been there, just like every other time before. I was so innocent, foolish and ready to give my life for my best friend and the whole magical world if I had to. My stupid brain filled with the possibility of dying a hero just like Percy and my father, but he died for me in the end. He would be the hero forever, even in death.

That was our Sixth year at Hogwarts. Seven long years since everything in our lives shattered and broke beyond repair. I tried being there for you. You pushed me away. You pushed me so far away and now I can't ever come back. I could feel the despair and the hate seeping into my brain. Why? After everything I'd done for you? I was foolish enough to care for you when all he ever cared about was himself and his stupid meaningless destiny as The Boy Who Lived.

You never loved me and now I don't care. I realise now that I never would have been enough for you. Could you see this darkness within me? Is that why you didn't seem to care when I survived and Harry was killed? Of course no one really seemed to care. Harry Potter was dead and that's all anyone cared about. You, the magical world and even my own family, he took everything from me the day he died.

I wonder why you don't hate him too because I know how sad and pathetic your life became in those last years. You were a noble Auror, fighting to regain the old ways of the magical world but there is no kindness and very little light left in this world anymore. No laughter or simple days and no way for the good to ever win. The light in this world continues to disappear. Many things have changed, including me. I am not old reliable and kind hearted Ron Weasley anymore and I have the Mark which is burnt into my upper left arm to prove it.

I take one last look at your grave and the people standing around it. There aren't many people left in this world to mourn you. Your Mudblood parents died long ago. I was the one who killed them, a test given to me by the Dark Lord five years ago. Of course you never found out who killed your parents and now you'll never know. You really had no idea, did you? I've changed so much and it's all because of you.

A woman with flaming red hair and white skin walks closer to your grave and throws a single red rose into the deep hole. After a moment she turns around as if she has felt my eyes upon her. She smiles almost evilly and I smile back. Such a wicked smile should never appear on a Weasley's face. What remains of our family stand around your grave too. They don't know that Ginny is a Death Eater, but they soon will. Our Master has ordered us to kill the remaining Weasley's tonight.

I don't feel any guilt as I watch my Mother being helped away by Bill and Charlie, George follows them lifelessly. Why should I. They are the people who showed no relief when I survived Voldemort's attack all those years ago. Maybe they knew why I survived; maybe they knew I would become a Death Eater. It doesn't matter now. I don't need to feel happiness anymore … or love. I only live now to serve my Master and die for him just as I would have died for you all those years ago, Hermione.

*SLK*


End file.
